


Scandal

by xdark_blue



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdark_blue/pseuds/xdark_blue
Summary: Hoya can’t tear his eyes away from the beautiful dancer on stage. He can’t help but to stick around for a private show with the seductive Dongwoo after falling under the beautiful man's spell.





	Scandal

 

I glanced up at the marquee one more time, willing myself to believe that my life’s reality had actually brought me here. I was currently standing outside of _Scandal,_ a male strip club in the heart of downtown. I shook my head as I walked up to the entrance, paid the cover price, and made my way inside.

 

I didn’t really believe in strip clubs. Why pay to watch someone tease when I could just go find a willing partner? I guess I might understand if I had more trouble satisfying my needs, but I was lucky enough to have my pick of companions. It’s not like I was a prude or anything. I enjoyed looking at the naked males as much as the next gay guy. I had never actually been to a strip club before tonight, but I had more than enough preconceived notions to know that I wouldn’t find this experience enjoyable. Despite the fact that I had heard the place mentioned more than once in conversations, I knew that there was no way I would find any fuckable prospects tonight.

 

“Hyung! Over here!” I heard Sungjong’s voice yell at me. He was the reason I was here in the first place. Sungjong was an over the top diva who was just too pretty for his own good. We had met in our freshman year of college as roommates. The first time I walked into my dorm room, I found him practicing the dance to Bad Girl Good Girl. The shocking part was that he performed better than the girls from the actual video. He was my total opposite, as I put off more of a domineering, manly vibe. But we became best friends instantly, and I thoroughly enjoyed his ~~antics~~ company.

 

I pushed through the crowd to make my way over to his table. I really shouldn’t be surprised that this is the way he chose to spend his last night as a free man. Even though gay marriage was not legal in Korea, him and his lover had decided to have their own private ceremony to exchange vows. I had been honored when he asked me to officiate, and I was proud of him for following his heart. Leeteuk was a great guy, and I knew he would take care of my best friend.

 

Their table was right in the front at the center of the stage. The bachelor party crew was rounded out by the best men: Woohyun, Sunggyu, Myungsoo, and Sungyeol. The first two had been dating longer than the grooms to be, and the latter had recently started a relationship. I was the proverbial bachelor of the crew, but I felt happy that my friends had found love. I gave everyone hugs as I greeted them, and then got settled in. I still thought it was amusing that the newlyweds to be were sharing a bachelor party, but I guess their whole marriage was a little eccentric.

 

I made small talk with the couple and the other guests, bidding my time until I could excuse myself to go home. The strip club had lived up to my low expectations. Most of the guys, while fit, just humped around the stage after taking off their clothes. It wasn’t the least bit sexy. In fact, I’m pretty sure my group spent most of their time laughing at the on stage acts instead of tipping the dancers. I wasn’t having a horrible time, it was actually quite amusing to hear the ridiculous stripper names some of these guys came up with. But I wanted to get a full night of rest in before tomorrow’s whirlwind. I knew that officiating would provide me with the perfect excuse to cut out early on the party.

 

I was thinking I had paid my dues when I heard the DJ’s voice come over the PA system again. I guess another new guy was about the start. The next guy’s name was Woo, which I found to be simplistic compared to the previous acts of Luscious and Jack Hammer. I heard the sounds of one of my favorite songs start to play through the speaker. Oh well, might as well listen to Omarion before I called it a night.

 

 _I know you heard men say it_  
Time and time again  
That they would rock your world  
And change your life

 

The whole feeling of this stage was different. Other guys had used gimmick songs (one guy named Foxy literally stripped to the Discovery Channel song earlier), but this tune was sensual. When I saw Woo walk out onto the stage, I couldn’t stop my mouth from dropping open.

 

He looked long and lean, dressed in a white dress shirt and tight suit pants. He made walking look like the most exciting thing ever, as he strutted towards the pole. Conveniently located right in front of our table. I strained my neck, trying to get a good look at his face, which was currently shielded by his fedora. I just had a feeling that he would be hot as hell.  Something about the way he moved carried confidence that could only be accompanied by a sexy appearance.

 

A person really shouldn’t be able to move like _that._ His body moved in harmony with the erotic song, and I doubted I was the only person with naughty thoughts in the crowd. The other guys were all in your face during their striptease, acting over to the top to get an extra tip. Woo kept his distance from us, actually performing a dance to the song instead of just gyrating. His coyness succeeded in making the crowd yell and scream for more, tossing bills in his direction.

 

It felt like it took him forever to unbutton his top and I was subconsciously holding my breath. He was slowly losing the shirt now, revealing deliciously toned arms for my greedy eyes to stare at. He wasn’t too muscular, but no one could deny the strength in those arms.

 

 _O...that’s gonna be the sound_  
Girl when it’s goin’ down  
Your body sayin’ O...

 

By the first chorus he had grabbed the pole. He would lift up his black wifebeater every now and then to tease us with a peak of his abs. He finally stripped off the offending garment to reveal his torso and I almost squealed. He had broad shoulders paired with a firm chest. I could literally count the number of abs on his stomach from my seat below him.

 

When he tipped off his hat I wasn’t prepared. The man was absolutely gorgeous. He had bright pink hair that he somehow managed to pull off while looking manly at the same time. His layered bangs feel just above his pretty eyes that were intensified by a thick line of black eyeliner. His lips were full and plump and the exact same shade of pink as his hair. His mouth would open every so often to pretend to moan whenever Omarion would sing “O”. I instantly had a new appreciation for this song for the wonderful way it made this man act.

 

I had never thought hands were a sexy part of the body, but then again I had never seen him grip a pole. His fingers wrapped around the object with ease as he rolled his body to the music. I found myself imagining the dancer wrapping his hands around my own body.

 

 _You’ll be surprised when_  
You see what O’s I’m packin’  
Cause I’m young but I’m ready  
Tryna get hot and heavy

 

Those pretty fingers were unbuckling his belt as he leaned back against the pole. He threw his head back as he slowly lowered his zipper. Oh dear god, he was losing the slacks now. This was easier said then done, due to the way the black material clung to his legs as he pulled them off his body.

 

Now the only barrier between him and nudity was a pair of black boxer briefs that left no part of his package to the imagination. He was dancing around the edge of the stage now, getting closer to the riled up crowd. I heard a high-pitched squeal of delight as he got closer to our table. Sungjong was waving around some dollar bills enthusiastically in the dancer’s direction.

 

He noticed our table, and quickly bee-lined our way. I mentally thanked my best friend for having such a shrill voice to attract Woo’s attention. I thought he would just playfully take the money from Sungjong like the he did at the other tables. But then our eyes meet and I felt the temperature rise a couple of degrees. He got on his fucking knees and _crawled_ over to claim his tips. I thought I was going to pass out, because he never looked away as he grabbed the money with his teeth. His eyes were locked on mine as he body rolled on his knees and reached out in my direction.

 

I was paralyzed though, unable to think let alone move under his intense gaze. I had never seen such an erotic sight and I wasn’t sure how to react. I almost yelled out no when he began to slither back towards the pole. But then he was twirling, and rolling, and thrusting and it was all too much.

 

 _You can’t be mad at me_  
I’m just aiming to please  
Let me hear you scream O...

 

Since when was this song so fucking long? Not that I was complaining but my body could only take so much of this provocative man’s striptease. I felt like I was going to explode watching him writhe around on the stage like this. He made eye contact with me again, his fingers curling to beckon me in his direction. Then he was licking the digits, sliding them sensually down his body to disappear beneath the waistband of his bottoms.

 

He turned around to give me a better view of that perfect ass, shaking it to the sexual rhythm of the song. His looked over his shoulder to wink at me as he playfully pulled down his briefs to tease me with a glimpse of his bare skin.

 

He was starting to pull off his boxers, and my heart speed up at the idea of seeing him completely naked. The noise of the audience increased to cheer him on in this endeavor, and just when I thought I was going to see all of him, the lights went out and the music ended. I wasn’t the only one who groaned in dissatisfaction. I was so caught up in my pity party I didn’t notice that the attention of the table was focused on me.

 

“Hyung… do you need some time alone to _compose_ yourself?” Sungjong’s voice snapped me out of my trance, and I realized that the men at the table were staring at me with knowing grins.

 

“What are you talking about? We were all watching it together, don’t act like I’m the pervert! You’re the one that tipped him!” I retaliated back.

 

“True, but you are the one he was eye fucking throughout his entire performance. He even winked at you during the last verse!” Sungyeol chimed in.

 

“Who knew that all it took to make Hoya speechless is a doe eyed stripper?” Woohyun teased much to the group’s delight.

 

“You guys are ridiculous. I’m going to go to the bathroom. I need some time away from you tricks.” I got up from the table to escape.

 

“Sure, hyung. You’re going to the bathroom to _relieve_ yourself.” Myungsoo joked, high fiving Sungyeol.

  
“Is it just me or is Hoya walking funny? It’s like he’s all stiff.” Sunggyu trolled me, while the group burst into wild fits of laughter. I just shook my head as I walked away. I couldn’t go back to the table with my dignity intact. Knowing those idiots, they had probably gotten pictures of my facial expressions as Woo assaulted me with his sexiness. 

 

He dominated my thoughts as I made my way to the bathroom. What was it about him? I had been with plenty of hot men before, and it wasn’t like I had been lonely recently. I thought he was beautiful from the first moment I saw him, and once I got a close up I was done for. He was just so unique compared to everyone else I had been with. I was legitimately sad whenever his set had ended, and he had ~~strutted~~ walked out of my life.

 

Was I really willing to let it end like this? I hadn’t been intrigued by someone like this ever before. I needed to see more of him, to be able to touch him instead of just staring from afar. Maybe I could request a little private time with the dancer. Then I could satisfy my curiosity and leave this place.

 

I made my way over to the bar, and successfully grabbed the bartender’s attention. “Hi! I was wondering... how does one go about getting private time with one of the dancers?”

 

He eyed me and smiled. “Honey, looking like you do, all you would have to do is ask.”

 

“So where would I find Woo?” He shook his head at my request and laughed.

 

“You would pick the one guy you can’t have. The only thing that boy does here is his routine on stage. He doesn’t even give lap dances, let alone take guys to the private rooms. Isn’t that right doll?”  
  


He gestured behind me, and I turned around to come face to face with my current obsession. He looked at me and I swear I could feel the tension brewing between us. He was wearing the wifebeater and tight pants again, and I would be lying if I said I didn’t want to rip them off. He ran his fingers down my jaw line, and I felt a spark at his touch.

 

“Sometimes… rules are meant to be broken.” _God,_ his voice was deep and sultry and I wanted him to keep talking to me but he was walking away now. I felt the sting of disappointment, but then Woo stopped to turn back around to face me.

 

“Aren’t you going to follow me?” He asked, biting his pretty lips as he checked me out. He did not have to ask me twice. I walked up next to him to lace my fingers together with his. “Lead the way.”

* * *

  
This was supposed to be a regular shift at Scandal. Go in late, change into my outfit, perform for five minutes, and walk out with a couple hundred bucks. My weekend job wasn’t exactly something I was proud of, but I couldn’t turn down the opportunity to earn so much cash so quickly. It allowed me to do what I loved during the week, which was teaching dance.

 

So when I saw him in the crowd, I thought that a little flirting wouldn’t hurt. After all, I hardly ever saw someone in the audience that I wanted to play with. So I purposely caught his eye and paid him special attention as I danced. I thought I would just go home like usual after my stage ended. So when I heard someone asking about me at the bar, and I saw that it was _him_ I had to stop. I’m not sure what came over me, but before I knew it I was leading him to the back of the club.

 

I navigated him through the crowd, enjoying the feel on his hand in mine. I found an empty room and led him inside, locking the door behind us. There was a little couch and a nightstand in the small room. Now that we were here, we both seemed unsure of where to start.

 

He came up close to me, and I fell back to lean against the door. “What’s your name?” I asked him, trailing my hands up and down his long arms.

 

“Hoya. And you’re Woo. But I’d like to know your real name.” I blushed, no one at the club had every asked me that before him. “It’s Dongwoo.” He nodded, apparently pleased with my namesake.  
  
  


“Well Dongwoo, I think you should know that this isn’t something I normally do. Tonight is the first time I’ve ever been to a place like this, and I sure as hell have never paid for a man’s company.” He traced the back of his fingers over my cheek. “But you are so beautiful. And you’ve made me feel more in five minutes than any man has ever done. I know you feel the magnetism between us, that’s why you brought me back here. So if you would like to explore this further, I want it to be because you want me, not my money.”

 

I shook my head at his words. “I don’t want your money Hoya, I don’t want you to pay me. I’m not sure what it is about you, but you are making me want to do things that I have never wanted to do before.” It was true; I had never been one for random hook ups. But the way he looked at me was so intense, even when I was on the stage earlier. I could feel how his body yearned for me. Even now, so close and yet not even touching me I could feel the desire he was barely managing to hold back. I wanted this, I wanted him, and I wanted it now.

 

“Do you think I am a tease Hoya?” I asked him, breathing hotly against his neck. He chuckled as he whispered a yes into my ear. “I think I’ll prove you wrong.” And with that, I leaned up to join our lips in a kiss.

 

Our kiss was rough and passionate, his pent up frustration from my on stage antics making him push his lips harder against mine. He had me pinned against the door, both of my wrists above my head as he kissed me senseless. His other hand was grabbing my thigh, encouraging me to wrap my legs around him. His strength was so arousing, and I found myself complying to his request with no hesitation.

 

He tugged on my hair to expose my neck, and I moaned as his teeth found my Adam’s apple. He lifted me off the door to carry me over to the sofa. I was so turned on by the display of power that I found myself shamelessly grinding against his hips as he relocated us.

 

I had never been one for making out, always preferring to just get to the fun part. But with him, each swipe of his tongue inside my mouth had me yearning for more. He was sucking my lip, biting my tongue, and driving me absolutely wild. I was on top straddling him on the couch now, running my hands through his short black hair as our tongues danced together. Our hips were moving in synchronization, our hardness rubbing against one another through our clothing. This was a problem that I needed to remedy immediately.

 

I unwrapped myself from him to start pulling at his clothes. “This is unfair, you’ve seen so much of me and I haven’t seen any of you.” He seemed to agree, switching our positions so that I was now lying back on the couch. He let go of me to step away from the couch. He started to undress until he was left in a pair of tight purple boxers.

 

He teased as his fingers danced just below the waistband of his only remaining clothing. “See anything you like Dongwoo?” I could see exactly what he had to offer me, the tight piece of clothing leaving no part of his prominent bulge to my imagination. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” He whispered, eyes dancing with playfulness.

 

I didn’t even bother to get up from the couch. I tugged my wifebeater over my head and pulled down my pants as quickly as I could. It had been too long since he had touched me, and I wanted him back on top of me and naked _stat._ He was crawling back on top of me, molding his body into mine as we delighted in the feel of one another.

 

“Are you sure?” He asked me, suddenly serious. I quirked an eyebrow at him, and he ran a hand through his hair nervously. “I just want to be honest with you. I know that you don’t know me, and that this is out of your comfort zone. But I would feel guilty if I didn’t warn you that if you do decide to show me all of you, I’m going to take you.”

 

I moaned at this, his words managing to be sweet and unnervingly sexy all at the same time. It was so hot how he could switch from full on passion to cautiously caring. I knew he would be a good lover that would take care of my needs. I leaned up to kiss him softly. “I don’t think either of us have any intention of stopping. I want to give myself to you.”

 

He nodded at my words, biting that damn lip as he stared at me through hooded eyes. “Then you should prepare yourself Dongwoo.” I was about to ask him what that meant, but I got my answer when he was ripping off my underwear and sucking my cock within five seconds flat.

 

My moan of response was loud and needy, and I clutched my hands in the cushions, trying to hold on as he worked me. He ran his hands up my torso, only to rake his nails all the way back down to my hips. I was writhing underneath him, unable to stay still during his attack. I hooked one of my legs around his shoulders, slowly rolling my hips to ease my shaft further into his accepting mouth.

 

I might have gotten a little over zealous, because now he was pinning my hips to the couch with one hand while the other grabbed the base of my cock. The combined stimulation of his strong grip and his hot mouth had me seeing stars. I tried to cover up the needy sounds spilling out of me with the back of my hand. I turned away from the beautiful sight of him in between my legs to try to calm myself down.

 

I felt a sudden sting on my backside, and realized a couple seconds later that he had _spanked_ me. I looked back at him in disbelief. He was shaking his head at me, my cock still deep in his mouth. He slowly pulled himself off of it with a distinct pop. “You will look at me while I pleasure you and you will not hold in any of your reactions. I want to _hear_ how much you want me. Don’t make me punish you again.”

 

I obeyed, because the sight of his tongue twirling around the head of my cock was something that shouldn’t be missed. This time I didn’t even attempt to control my noise level when he sank back down my cock, his soft lips touching my skin as he deep throated me.

 

This was all just so overwhelming. Being on the receiving end of the best blowjob of my life was overwhelming. The sight of someone as dominate as him sucking my cock while his fingertips dug into my thighs was overwhelming. The knowledge that very soon he would be inside me, driving me crazy with his impressive length was overwhelming. I was looking at him and he was looking at me, and this was all just too much. I tried to warn him. “Ho.. Hoya I’m.. Oh _god._ ” Then it was happening; I was tipping over the edge and he just _kept going_ , milking me dry until there was nothing left.

 

I left my body relax into the couch, my leg slipping off his shoulder as I basked in the afterglow of my orgasm. He was lazily stroking my cock, letting me ride out the rest of my climax. “I wish.. that I was coherent enough to think of real words… because I want to compliment you.. that was just.. _so good.._ I can’t..”

 

He chuckled at my words, before coming back up to kiss me. I found that I tasted sweeter on his tongue. “You look so cute when I’m making a mess of you. We’ve barely gotten started baby.” I sighed at this, I felt so sated but I knew the hedonism in my future would be even more satisfying.

 

“It’s not my fault! I just have a thing for your lips… your tongue… pretty much your entire mouth in general. You are making me lose my mind.” He acknowledged this statement with another long kiss that left my breathless, and I decided that this man was put on this earth to torment me.

 

“Well I have a thing for your hands. Your fingers in particular.” He grabbed one of my hands, kissing each of my fingertips to accentuate his statement. “I think I’d like to see you make them more useful.” He started to suck on my digits, coating them thoroughly. Now he was the one to quirk an eyebrow as he silently challenged me. Oh. _Ohhh._ My brain suddenly caught up with him, and I had a hunch that I knew what he desired from me.

 

“You want me to prepare myself for you?” He smiled convincingly, which was far too effective with my fingers in his mouth, his teeth on my knuckles, lips spreading open to reveal those sharp canines. “But I’ve never…” I tried to reason, but he was purposely opening his mouth wide so I could watch his tongue trail up and down my digits. His eyes never left mine as he spoke. “But you will for me.”

  
Well then. I couldn’t exactly argue with that logic. Especially when his hands dropped down to pull off his underwear. I propped myself up on my elbows to further evaluate his package. He moved up to rest on his knees, giving me a front row seat to what he was working with. His cock was large and hard and so enticing with just a little bit of precum leaking from the head. With my fingers still in his mouth he began to stroke himself, moaning at the much needed attention on his cock.

 

Fuck it. If the only obstacle between me and that cock was a little exhibition kink then I would take it. If he liked my fingers that much why should I deny him the chance to see me prepare myself for him? It was only fair after the mindblowing head he gave me. I pulled my fingers out of his mouth, and he smirked at me, challenging me to take it to the next level.

 

I turned over, putting the weight on one of my arms as I propped my ass up in the air. I looked back over my shoulder to look at him. He was making himself comfortable on the other end of the couch, his hand lazily stroking his cock as he waited for my show to begin. “Only for you.” I told him as I inserted the first finger into myself.

 

It was different to be the one doing this. I could feel my own body resisting my intrusion, but I continued to force it in. I could still feel a little sting, but I added another finger anyway since I was a little eager to get to the next round.

 

“ _Fuck yes._ God, you look so fuckable right now. I wish you could see the way your hole greedily sucks up those fingers. I can’t wait to feel it around my cock.” His words spurred me to work faster, and I got more into it than I thought I would. I was moaning, and his hand was occasionally reaching up to caress my ass and I needed _more_. I added a third finger and groaned at the sensation.

 

“ _Ugh,_ it feels so tight Hoya.” I told him honestly, trying to stretch apart my walls. He clutched my ass tighter, his fingernails biting into the sensitive skin. “Fuck, I bet it does. I can’t wait to be inside of you.” I whimpered, trying hard to concentrate but it was difficult with his roaming hands and enticing words. I worked myself for a couple more minutes, with his constant words of encouragement, and finally I was ready.

  
I withdrew my fingers with a sigh, and reached for the nightstand knowing I would find what I needed. I pulled out a condom and some lube and tossed it over my shoulder to him. I watched him roll the barrier over his length, and my body literally twitched in anticipation. He slicked himself up before running a finger over my entrance. I shook at the action and glared at him, knowing he only did it to torture me.

 

“On your back baby. I want to see your face when I enter you.” I rolled over willingly, excited that the moment had finally arrived. He leaned down to kiss me as he spread my legs to position himself at my opening. He was pushing himself in, and he was so much larger than my fingers and I felt like he couldn’t possibly fit. I was groaning at the intrusion, my hands clutching his shoulders as I tried to will my body to accept him.

 

“That’s it baby. You feel so good to me.” I could only pant in response, my eyes starting to water at the discomfort. He moved one of my arms from his shoulder to hold my hand, wrapping our fingers together. “You’re doing so good Dongwoo. I promise I’ll make you feel so good. Relax for me baby, just a little bit more and then I’ll make you forget all the pain.”

 

I turned my head to kiss his hand, trying to let him know I appreciated his words without breaking my concentration. Because it was very sweet of him, he didn’t have to go slow. I knew how badly he was aching for release, and I felt just how horny he was.He could have rushed things but he wasn’t. He was being so patient, taking his time to let my body adjust and I was thankful.

 

“Fuck Dongwoo.” He panted into my ear. I knew he was all the way in now, and I felt it so, so deep inside of me. “Kiss me baby.” He asked me, so I complied. He kissed me hard, almost like he was trying to convey all of his emotions of the moment in through our embrace. His tongue was swiping along my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth to deepen our kiss, our tongues moving together.

 

He distracted me with his kisses as he slowly started to move inside of me. It was still uncomfortable, but it wasn’t unbearable. He kept his thrusts shallow, just letting my body get accustomed to his length. After what felt like forever, the pain finally changed into pleasure. I started to move my hips with him and he began to pick up his pace.

 

I wrapped my legs around his waist, trying to feel more of him. “Harder.” I told him, and he began to withdraw all the way out, only to slam back into me. The force of his thrust had me begging for more as he snapped our hips together.

 

“ _Fuck._ ” He moaned out as he watched himself disappear into my body. “Everything about you is just… so beautiful to look at.” He leaned back to give himself a more proper view, putting his weight back on his heels. His hands grabbed my hips, pulling me up to meet his thrusts.

 

I could see so much of his sexy body in this position, from his flexing arms pulling me closer to his tightening abs as he thrusted into me. “Touch yourself Dongwoo.” I followed his request, stroking myself in time with his actions. We enjoyed this for a little awhile, me admiring his form while he admired mine. The way he looked at me was so full of lust and longing, it made me even hotter for him.

 

I was suddenly being picked up, and he changed our position so that I would be on top of him. He managed to do this without ever pulling out, positioning me so that I could ride him while he was lying down. “I love looking at you Dongwoo. You’re so sexy.” He ran his hands down my chest, and rolled his hips slightly just to tease.

 

“You want to watch me ride you Hoya?” I grinded my hips down harshly, enjoying the ragged moan I drew out of his body. “Is this the private show you were imagining earlier?” He ran his hands up my thighs as he shook his head in disagreement. “No. It’s _so_ much better.”

 

I laughed as I started my show for him, lifting up my arms to run them across my body teasingly. I tangled my fingers in my hair as I rode him, circling my hips as I danced on his member. He was grabbing my hips roughly, moaning out curses and compliments at my actions.

 

He reached out for my cock, stroking me hard and fast. This encouraged me to pick up my own pace, bouncing on him earnestly. I was getting close again. The hungry look in his eyes as he rubbed my member was so intense. That combined with the stimulation from his thick cock had my eyes rolling in the back of my head.

  
“You going to come for me again Dongwoo?” I moaned in response, slamming my hips down faster, reaching for my climax. I moved my hands to place my weight on his chest, while I desperately searched for my release. I looked through my long hair to lock eyes with him. “ _Do it.”_ He whispered to me, and I was coming. The strings of white contrasted nicely with his tan skin.

 

I collapsed on top of him, joining our lips together again. “Oh we aren’t done yet.” Before I could protest, he had flipped us again, my back colliding roughly with the couch as he started pounding into me. He lifted my legs to rest on his shoulders, nearly bending me in half as he fucked me.

 

Then he found that spot inside of me, and I started to flat out scream. He concentrated all of his force to repeatedly abuse my prostate, and I thought I was going to pass out. I was clawing at his back, shouting at him to give me more, and he was showing no signs of slowing down.

 

 “Hoya.. please..” I wasn’t even sure what I was asking for. My senses felt like they were on overdrive and this beautiful stranger was making me fall apart.

 

“Come with me.” He demanded, and we both tipped over the edge together. With a particularly hard thrust and a grunt, he was climaxing. The constant exploitation of my prostate made his request easy to fulfill. We both laid there panting together for a couple moments, before he pulled out of me. He temporarily got up to dispose of the condom and clean us up.

 

I felt like I couldn't move ever again. He had managed to make me come three times in the brief period of time we had been together. He had pretty much fucked me senseless. I was surprised when he pulled me close now that the lust had slightly faded. “So do you think you’ll be ready?” He asked me. I looked at him questioningly. “Ready for what?”

 

“For round four. I figure by the time that we get back to my place your body will have recovered.” I looked at him in shock, but I could tell by that teasing smirk that he was completely serious.

 

I think neither of us had ever gotten dressed so quickly.

* * *

  
I woke up when the beams of sunlight started to pour into my bedroom. As I tried to wipe the sleep out of my eyes, I was met with the sight of him. _Dongwoo._ His pretty pink hair was sparkling in the sun as he slept peacefully next to me. He was lying on his side in front of me, the sheet only covering the skin below his hips. He was absolutely breathtaking.

 

Last night had been a whirlwind for the both of us. I didn’t hesitate to invite him back to my place to continue our fun. But now that the morning had came, along with the prospect of him leaving, I felt a sadness start to grow within me.

 

“You going to stare at me all day or are you going to give me a good morning kiss?” I heard his voice, and I returned my gaze to his face to take in that beautiful smile.

 

He turned over to face me directly, and I leaned down to peck him on the lips. “Thanks for letting me stay over. Last night was… really nice.” He grinned at me shyly, which I found to be far too adorable. He started to get out of the bed, and it hit me that he was about to leave.

 

“Wait.” He paused in his actions to listen to what I had to say. “How do you feel about weddings?” He chuckled. “Well apart from the fact that we barely know each other, gay marriage isn’t legal.” I joined in with his laughter.

 

“That’s not what I meant. My best friend is getting married today. Who is actually gay, and I’m officiating the ceremony since he can’t do it the old fashioned way. That’s why I was at Scandal last night. For his bachelor party.” Dongwoo nodded in understanding.

 

“I just haven’t met a guy like you before. And even though we became very… _close_ last night, I’d like to get to know _you_ better on a personal level. What I’m trying to say is… I have a feeling that I could really like you. So I’d be honored if you would be my date to my best friend’s wedding.”

 

“Well… I’ll have to think about it.” I nodded in understanding. He could have just wanted a casual hook up. Hell normally I wanted a casual hook up. “That’s okay… don’t...”  
  
“Yes!” He cut me off excitedly, hopping across the bed to catch me in a hug. I bit at his nose playfully. “You little tease. Leading me on like that. You are so lucky that we have important things to do today, otherwise I would punish you for being so naughty.” He laughed loudly at this, then kissed me sweetly for putting up with his antics.

 

I forced him to get out of the bed so we could get ready for Sungjong’s big day. “So do you own a suit?” He gave me a judgmental face. “Well an actual suit for nice occasions. Not for stripping.” He playfully hit me. “Of course I do, I am an adult!”

 

We laughed together, and I was struck by how right all of this felt. Sure, all of the guys would give me _hell_ for practically the rest of time for dating a stripper…

 

“Hobaby! Aren’t you going to join me in the shower?” I turned to find my little minx. He was biting that plump bottom lip, playfully leaning against the doorframe as he beckoned me towards the running water.

 

Hobaby? This guy was just so damn irresistible. Suddenly, I found myself not caring what the guys might think as long as he kept looking at me like that. I made my way to join him, getting excited for what was to come.

 

Just being honest though. If any of the guys _ever_ play T-Pain’s _I’m In Love with a Stripper_ around me, I make no apologies for the ass kicking I would be forced to deliver.

 

* * *

 

 A/N: I hope you enjoyed :)  



End file.
